


Aftermath - Thunder

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ''Villains'' out shopping.
Relationships: Horobi & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi, Naki & Uchuuyarou Raiden | Ikazuchi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath - Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFreeJoker42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: a thank you gift for fluttering-by.

‘’So why do you bring us here and not Jin?’’ Raiden questioned. The three of them were walking through the crowded street of Shibuya shopping district, accompanying their patriarch on a quest to find a new, fitting outfit.

‘’Is the answer not obvious?’’ Naki replied instead. ‘’Horobi wants to surprise Jin.’’ Then, eyes twinkled in mischief, they added. ‘’By the way, all the cost is borne by ZAIA.’’

‘’Well, in that case—‘’ Grabbing Horobi by the arm, Raiden led his oldest friend toward one of the high-end clothing stores. Inside, the three were greeted by a humagear employee. ‘’What kind of style do you want?’’

‘’Something similar to my old outfit.’’ Horobi replied.

Raiden hummed, giving the flower-patterned yukata his oldest friend wore an appraisal. ‘’So, something with traditional Japanese aesthetic.’’ He mused.

‘’Let us give it a more modern spin,’’ Naki suggested, picking up a plain shirt from the rack. ‘’That way, you will look distinguish enough but not look out of place when walking through the crowd.’’

‘’I care little of people’s opinions, I just want something comfortable.’’ Horobi tilted his head to the side. ‘’Since when did you two become so knowledgeable about fashion?’’ He ventured.

‘’Naki knows a fashion model humagear,’’ Raiden explained. ‘’Naki called her for advice and we ended up getting a long-night lecture about fashion from her.’’

‘’I see,’’ Horobi murmured before disappearing to another part of the store, leaving him and Naki busied debating over a trousers on their intercoms so as not to draw unnecessary attentions. They were still at it by the time of his return, carrying neatly folded clothes on his arm. ‘’Naki.’’

In unison, both looked up at his call and blinked when Horobi offered the clothes to the younger humagear. ‘’Try this.’’

Eyes lit up like a child, Naki took the clothes from Horobi and went to the changing room, a moment later, the curtain opened to reveal them clad in a black, formal suit. Raiden whistled.

‘’Darn, that look good on you.’’ He praised. ‘’Simple yet elegance.’’ He turned to Horobi. ‘’You certainly not short on fashion wisdom yourself there.’’

Naki smiled, clearly pleased with their new look. ‘’Thank you, Horobi.’’

In response, Horobi wordlessly turned around and appeared suddenly busied appraising through the dress shirts.

Finally, they leaved the store after deciding for a black dress shirt with collar band, then going through another three stores before returning to the second one for Horobi’s shoes. When they finally found a pair of pants that Horobi liked, the time was already passed noon. Thankfully, the inner and outer jacket along with obi sash was in the same store. The jackets appeared tailored specifically for women, which invited a look of disgust from one of the customers when Horobi tried it.

Feeling his heart boiling, Raiden glared at her—, made his eyes and modules glowed red for good measure—, which prompted her to run out of the store, screaming in fright.

‘’You do not have to do that.’’ Horobi rebuked.

‘’Yeah, I _definitely_ do.’’

Counting the receipts for both Naki and Horobi’s new outfits, Raiden was satisfied to find that they had spent enough cash to buy a fancy house. It certainly would not put a dent on the Mega Corp’s deep pocket, but being greedy bastards they were, the loss was significant enough to still pissed them off.

‘’You do not buy one for yourself Ikazuchi?’’ Horobi ventured.

‘’Nah, I will be too busied with my work to wear anything more fancy than a jump suit.’’ At the displeased look on Horobi’s face, he quickly reassured. ‘’Hey now, my job benefit humagears as much as it benefit humans you know.’’

‘’Make sure not to run yourself to the ground.’’

‘’He is more likely to run himself _a float_.’’ Naki deadpanned then pointed their index finger on his face. ‘’ _Aruto ja nai to._ ’’

Silence descended upon them.

Horobi tilted his head to the side. ‘’I do not understand.’’

Raiden patted his oldest friend on the back. ‘’Do not worry your little head about it. Anyway back on topic,’’ He faked a cough. ‘’You do not have to worry; I have Subaru looking out for me.’’ He said, feeling immense pride filled his chest at the thought of his little brother. ‘’He has grown into a capable person in my absence.’’

‘’Subaru is cute, just like Jin.’’ Naki mused.

Raiden made a noise of disagreement. ‘’Nah, my little bro is cuter.’’

If eyes could kill, Raiden would have died several times over under Horobi’s glare. ‘’I beg to differ.’’

Raiden glared back, taking a step forward, invading the taller humagear personal space. ‘’You want to brawl old man?’’

‘’Daybreak ruin, _now_.’’

‘’You are on!’’ Raiden accepted the challenge and then hurriedly walked through the crowd toward the train station, his family followed not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
